Our Last Concert
by YuukiTenriKdramon
Summary: A small fanfiction about K-ON!, bagaimana sekolah mereka menjadi sebuah sekolah co-ed, dan bagaimana mereka bertemu sebuah klub lain. Dari situlah cerita HTT dalam romance mulai. Yui-Mio-Azusa-Ritsu-Mugi x OCs- multiple pairings. Disclaimer: kakifly!
1. Midnight Howls

Minnaaaaaaaa ~ Kdramon here!

Sampe kebingungan mau bikin fanfic pakek bahasa apa. Kayaknya indo ajadeh, keliatannya lebih banyak yang baca ffic indo saya :v

Yosh, kali ini fanficnya tentang- _K-ON!_  
Saya tahu, sebenernya fans anime ini sangat banyak di indo, tapi ceritanya disini dikit- atau bahkan gaada sama sekali. Jadi... saya yang cupu ini menyumbang satu cerita fanfiction indo untuk moe-filled anime ini!

Terus, saya mesti kerjain 3 fanfic sekaligus. SAYA TEPAR. Belom nyalin fiction ke fictionpress. Belom tugas. Belom saya digigitin nyamuk mulu. AH. WTF.

Jadi, _gomen nasai,_ kalo update jadi lemot banget, ya. _Honto ni gomennasai!_

Without further bacod, here's Our Last Concert- chapter 1!

* * *

_**Our Last Concert**_

_**A K-ON! Fanfiction by Kdramon**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Midnight Howls**

"Fuwa Fuwa Time!"

Perempuan berambut coklat pendek itu memegang gitarnya, berdiri di panggung, memberi signal kepada teman-temannya, dan seluruh ruangan besar itu pun berguncang dengan musik rock band kencang.

_Kimi wo miteru to itsumo haato dokidoki_  
_yureru omoi wa mashumaro mitai ni fuwafuwa_

Seorang perempuan lain, dengan rambut panjang berwarna hitam seperti burung gagak, yang berada didepan mic dengan sebuah gitar bass kidal, terlihat gelisah dan tidak percaya diri saat ia menyanyikan lagu tersebut diiringi musik teman-teman se band nya.

Dua perempuan berdiri dibelakang, satu dengan sebuah bando kuning yang menahan poni-nya keatas sedang memainkan drum dengan semangat, dan yang lainnya dengan rambut pirang keemasan panjang, tangannya lincah di kunci-kunci piano.

Perempuan kelima- seseorang yang terlihat lebih muda dari teman-temannya- sedang memainkan gitar kedua, rambutnya diikat menjadi _twintails_ panjang, dan berdiri disebelah kiri vokal band tersebut.

Bersama-sama, mereka menciptakan musik tidak seperti yang lain.

_aa Kami-sama onegai_  
_futari dake no Dream Time kudasai_  
_o-ki ni iri no usa-chan daite kon'ya mo oyasumi_

"Bukan kesalahanku mengundangmu datang ke festival sekolah ini, kan?"

"Pastinya. Mereka, klub musik ini.. mereka bermain sangat berbeda."

"Yang mana yang kau paling suka, Ryuu?"

"Hmm.. Aku suka yang itu. Yang memegang gitar merah. Yang rambutnya diikat_ twintails. _Dia akan sangat cocok untuk dipakaikan nekomi-"

PLAK!

"Kan? Ini alasannya kenapa kau selalu berada di sekolah khusus laki-laki. Kau selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak pantas untuk seorang cowok. Seorang laki-laki harus lebih baik, lebih lembut, lebih... baik?"

"Kau lebih bodoh, membuat kalimat saja tidak bisa!"

Dua orang laki-laki sedang menonton pertunjukkan mereka dari jauh. Diatas tempat-tempat duduk para hadirin.  
Perempuan-perempuan di panggung melihat mereka, dan melambaikan tangan mereka. Kedua orang itu membalas dengan lambaian tangan juga.

Diluar gedung yang dipenuhi musik tersebut, berdiri seorang laki-laki lain.

"Hei, lihat. Itu si rambut perak, Araya."

"Betul. Dia seperti Ragna the Bloodedge* dari game-ku saja."

Laki-laki itu berdiri sendiri, bersender pada sebuah pohon. Sendiri. Melihat cahaya matahari yang menembus kanopi kecil pohon itu. Menghiraukan segala macam komentar dari dunia luar.

"Hei Kei, kau sedang apa disini?"

"Aku bosan dirumah, jadi saat aku dengar kalian kesini, aku juga datang sendiri."

"Hah, lagipula ini akan jadi sekolahmu sebentar lagi. Sudah sewajarnya kau datang kesini. Sudah ah, aku akan kembali ke toko seperti biasanya." Lelaki itu menepuk bahu 'Kei' tersebut, lalu meninggalkannya.

"..kau betul juga.." bisiknya pelan.

Suara bel terbukanya pintu terdengar. Didalam toko itu, beragam alat musik dan alat-alat untuk memperbaiki gitar, drum, piano, dan lain-lain terlihat.

"A-ah, kau sudah kembali, Tsu-san!"

"Ya, sepertinya Kei, Tarou, dan Ryuu sedang berada di sekolah baru mereka. Kan, mereka akan pindah di pertengahan semester," balas lelaki yang baru masuk kedalam toko tersebut.

"Haha, kau benar juga."

"Bagaimana pembetulan piano ku? Apakah semuanya berjalan lancar?"

"T-tentu saja, sekarang piano mu sudah dapat dimainkan seperti biasa!" jawabnya gugup.

"Hah, kau ini.. gugup seperti biasa. Tentu, jika tidak gugup, bukanlah dirimu, Satou. Pemain drum harusnya lebih pemarah dan energetik daripada itu!" kritik sang lelaki seraya menasihati layaknya teman.

"Ah, aku tahu itu.."

"Yah, baguslah kalau kau tahu. Berubahlah sedikit."

Tiba-tiba, terdengar bunyi bel yang menggema keseluruh toko tersebut.

"Hei, kami pulang!" Seorang lelaki berlari masuk dengan penuh tenaga sampai hampir merusak sesuatu, jika tidak ditahan temannya.

"Tarou-san, kau terlalu mengebut!" sahut Ryuu, yang masuk bersamanya.

"Bagaimana alat-alat kami, Satou?" Kei yang dibelakang mereka pun tiba-tiba masuk dan berjalan kearah Satou.

"M-mereka baik-baik saja, kok! Bagaimana kalian dengan sekolah baru kalian- Sakuragaoka itu?"

"Tempatnya keren, punya berbagai fasilitas, dan yang benar-benar membuatku tertarik adalah klub musik ringan- keionbu yang ada disekolah itu. Kelima-limanya sangat mahir dalam memainkan alat musik mereka," jelas Ryuu antusias.

"Ya! Ryuu sangat tertarik pada yang memakai twinta-"

"Diam kau, Tarou!" Ryuu memukul kepala Tarou dan diapun jatuh ke tanah.

"Hei hei, sudah jangan bertengkar. Konser kita sebentar lagi, kan? Di Fujiyaki?" potong Tsu- atau Tsukasa lengkapnya.

"Ya, dan kalian disini malah bertengkar seperti dua ekor kucing yang dilepas di arena gladiator," Kei melanjutkan.

"Maaf.." gerutu Tarou yang tersungkur di lantai.

"Nah, ayo kita berangkat." Ryuu menyeret badan Tarou, diikuti Kei, Tsukasa, dan Satou.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah panggung besar dibawah tanah berdiri didepan mereka. Lima alat musik sudah berada disamping. Dua buah gitar lead elektrik, sebuah gitar bass, piano, dan set drum.

"_Konnichiwa, minna!" _Tarou berteriak sekencang mungkin, dan dibalas dengan seruan yang sangat meriah dari tempat duduk hadirin. Mereka berlima spontan tersenyum oleh karena banyaknya pendukung mereka.

"Ayo kita goncang panggung, Kei! Ryuu! Tsuka! Satou!" sahut Tarou memegang gitarnya dan berada di depan mic. Kembali mereka disambut seru-seruan dan teriakan mendukung dari lautan manusia dihadapan mereka.

"_Think you can handle this?! _Mulai, MIDNIGHT HOWLS! JOINT*!"

Ruangan itu seketika dipenuhi suara rock band kencang, diawali dengan solo gitar dan dilanjutkan oleh musik berpadu antara drum, bass, piano, dan gitar.

_futatabi miru sekai wa_  
_chiri to zanzou awai kage_

_rin to shita senaka ni wa_  
_sono subete wo seou kakugo ga aru_

_dou shitai no? dou shite?_  
_kodoku na tabi sou kimeta hazu datta no ni_

Memasuki reff, ekspresi senang di Tarou pun memuncak, dan dia mengeluarkan segalanya sebagai penyanyi. Suaranya menggema sampai ke luar stadium tersebut.

_kono te wo hanasanaide_  
_kimi kara tsutawaru omoi kara_  
_kokoro ni nemuru negai ga mezameru_

_tsuyoi shisen no kanata_  
_mayoi nai futari no sugata ga mieru_  
_dakara susumu no sara naru toki e_

Musik yang menegangkan akhirnya berakhir dengan sebuah drumroll, dan penutupan oleh gitar Tarou dan Ryuu.

"Kerja bagus hari ini, teman-teman!" Tarou berteriak dengan senang di toko mereka.

"Kerja bagus untukmu juga, Tarou!" Kei terlihat puas dengan hasil mereka di panggung barusan.

Ya, mereka bukan sembarangan laki-laki.

Mereka adalah Midnight Howls- sebuah band yang terbentuk dari klub musik di sekolah mereka.

Minase Youtarou- biasa dipanggil Tarou, adalah seorang pemain gitar yang handal. Beberapa kali dia mengambil alih sebagai vokalis. Sangat energetik, sampai tidak dapat mengontrol dirinya.

Takumu Satoushi- panggilannya Satou- adalah pemain drum yang pemalu, tidak percaya diri, tetapi anehnya, drumnya luar biasa. Juga adalah orang yang membetulkan peralatan seluruh Midnight Howls.

Yoshihara Tsukasa- dipanggil Tsu atau Tsukasa adalah pemain keyboard atau piano dari band mereka. Ia santai, rileks, dan dapat membuat jalan keluar dari sebuah kesalahan pada saat konser.

Araya Keisuke- biasanya dia dipanggil Kei atau Keisuke- adalah bass dari Midnight Howls. Karena rambutnya, dia dijauhi orang yang tidak kenal band mereka. Tetapi, permainannya luar biasa bagus.

Kobayashi Ryuuma- panggilannya Ryuu, adalah pengguna gitar dengan nada kedua- yaitu second guitar. Sepertinya ia adalah seorang otaku dan juga lolicon, tetapi itu rahasia...

Ya, mereka sama seperti band yang Tarou dan Ryuu saksikan di festival sekolah Sakuragaoka.

Dan, soal Sakuragaoka,  
di tahun keduanya, di pertengahan semester,

sekolah itu berubah menjadi sekolah bebas yang juga menerima laki-laki.

**_-to be continued-_**

* * *

Serius, fanfic ini aneh.

Masa satu chapter kagak ada penyebutan nama Mio-chan atau Azunyan atau Yui-chan, ya?

Tapi.. ini cuma buat memperjelas OC OC yang saya bikin. haha :v

Oia, *JOINT- salah satu opening Shakugan no Shana II, *Ragna the BloodEdge- character di game BlazBlue. Banyak sopiler kecil"an crossovernya ya? Tapi karena ini gak menyambung sama cerita aslinya, jadi saya gak pake crossover.. haha :1

Juga, saya cuma iseng buat K-ON pake ada cowok nya.. dan rencananya ini cerita bakal panjang. Update juga gak akan cepet. #plak

Tapi tetep, saya ingin tahu apa yang para pembaca pikir tentang chapter pertama ini, so please leave a review. Review buat apapun terserah, bahkan ide-ide juga boleh kok~ Saya sangat hargai xD

That's it for now,_ matta ne!_ Kdramon out!~


	2. Crossing of the Paths

Yosh, update here!~  
Besok masuk sekolah. OH WHY.

Saya yang sudah serajin-rajinnya mengerjakan semua tugas dahulu, akan me-speedrun satu chapter buat cerita ini!

Dan sekali lagi, honto ni gomenasai, updates mungkin bakalan lemot... Karena ada juga kan guru-guru disekolah saya yang sama sekali ga toleransi tugas. Sekali ngasih tiga. Tinggal bilang SUGOI DESU.

Tapi, saya bakal tetap usahain update terus. Karena saya sayang Mio-chan (?)

Without further bacot (again), here's chapter Ni!

* * *

_**Our Last Concert**_

_**A K-ON! Fanfiction by Kdramon**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Crossing of the Paths**

Pagi yang cerah pun kembali menyelimuti seluruh kota, menyambut hari baru.

Juga menyambut seseorang yang sangat energetik, ceria, kadang _zettai baka_, dan polos, untuk lompat dari kasurnya yang empuk dan... kembali tidur di lantai.

"_Onee-chan_! Waktunya sekolah!"

"Lima menit, Ui..."

Ya, seseorang yang sangat energetik dan bodoh.. yang juga sangat bergantung kepada adik perempuannya untuk bangun pagi dan bersiap sekolah.

Hirasawa Yui.  
Seorang perempuan berambut coklat pendek yang menjadi pemain gitar dari klub musik nya di sekolah.

Saat ia bangun kembali, waktu menunjukkan pukul 7.50.

"UI! KAU TIDAK MEMBANGUNKANKU!"

Tetapi adiknya Ui sudah pergi ke sekolah duluan.

Seperti hari pertamanya, dia berlari dengan kecepatan penuh ke sekolah, tidak lupa untuk membantu seorang nenek menyebrangi jalan yang dingin tersebut.

"Yui-chan, hati-hati! Jangan terburu-buru!" sahut seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang bernama Kotobuki Tsumugi, saat Yui sampai di gerbang sekolah Sakuragaoka.

Sementara itu, dikelas, seorang gadis berambut panjang hitam sedang melihat ke luar kaca kelasnya. Salju sudah berhenti jatuh, tetapi udara masih saja dingin, seperti bulan September-Oktober.

_Tanggal 5 Januari rupanya masih masuk musim dingin, _pikir Akiyama Mio, perempuan berambut hitam dan pemalu tersebut.

"Yo, Mio!" Sebuah hantaman (suara) keras pun menyerangnya, dan membuatnya setengah jantungan.

"R-Ritsu! J-jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu!" ia membalas, dengan hati masih berdebar-debar (oleh kaget, tentunya) dan badan gemetaran.

"Haha, habisnya kau sangat gampang di endap-endap jika sedang bengong seperti itu," balas Tainaka Ritsu, teman dekat Mio sejak kecil itu yang berambut coklat dan memakai bando.

"jadi, kenapa tiba-tiba ke kelasku?"

"Tidak kenapa-napa. Kau tidak kaget dengan fakta bahwa para laki-laki transfer sedang bergerumul di lapangan?"

"Y-yah, tentu saja aku kaget. Tetapi aku tidak sepertimu yang baru mendengar baru-baru ini, Ritsu _baka_."

"ahaha.." Ritsu tertawa garing, kewalahan oleh ketidaktahuan dirinya sendiri tentang keadaan.

Mereka berdua terdiam sementara, melihat kumpulan pemuda sedang asyik mengobrol dan berbaur di lapangan mereka- yang dulunya menjadi lapangan khusus perempuan.

"Jadi," Ritsu tiba-tiba berbicara. "Ini kesempatanmu mendapatkan pacar, Mio."

Mio terdiam, masih setengah bengong melihat keluar kelas mereka. Setelah satu detik barulah ia sadar apa yang Ritsu bicarakan, dan ia pun gelagapan seperti ikan mencari-cari air.

"A-a-apa yang k-kau bicarakan? A-aku tidak mungkin-"

"Seseorang yang mempunyai FANS CLUBnya sendiri tidak mungkin didiamkan oleh berpuluh-puluh anak baru yang akan datang," Ritsu sedikit menekan bagian 'fans club' tersebut. Rupanya ia ingin mengejek Mio lebih jauh, atau ia hanya cemburu oleh temannya yang populer.*

"T-tapi.."

"Sudahlah, bahkan aku tidak tahu apa diriku ini akan bertemu jodoh di tahun ini," desah Ritsu sambil duduk di meja Mio.

"Yang kuharapkan hanya agar Houkago Tea Time tidak terpecah belah oleh karena permasalahan laki-laki," Mio menunduk lemas.

"Kau terlalu banyak khawatir, Mio."

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi, dan Mio dapat melihat gerombolan laki-laki itu bubar dan berjalan kearah gedung sekolah, menuju kelas barunya masing-masing.

Dan seorang perempuan berlari secepat mungkin kearah kelas.

_Hah? Bukannya itu Yui?_ pikir Mio.

"Gomennasai saya telat, sensei!" Yui membanting pintu kelasnya dan meminta maaf kepada guru wali kelasnya.. yang tidak berada di ruangan tersebut. Yui menatap kosong ke kelasnya dan tertawa bodoh.

Ia pun menaruh tasnya di meja, disebelah Tsumugi- atau yang biasa dipanggil Mugi- perempuan berambut pirang yang ia temui tadi pagi, dan Ritsu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, gurunya masuk, dan berhenti di depan papan tulis.

"Ahem~ semuanya, hari ini, seperti yang kalian sudah tahu, akan ada beberapa murid baru. Laki-laki." Seluruh kelas menggerutu dengan ucapannya, begitu juga Yui.

"Ah, kenapa sekolah kita menjadi sekolah co-ed, sih?"

"Tidak biasanya kau protes soal begini, biasanya kau tancap gas saja dan menghiraukan segalanya," ujar Ritsu usil.

"Tapi... bagaimana aku harus berbicara pada fans-fans-ku yang akan datang? Bagaimana kalau aku terkenal? Fans Club Gitaris Terkenal Hirasawa Yui? Dan isi klub itu _cowok-cowok_ ganteng semua?!"

"Yay, fans club gitaris terkenal Yui-chan!" Mugi ikut bersorak.

"Kalian ini.. Mana mungkin Yui-chan mempunyai fans club sendiri!" Ritsu berkata, setengah mengejek.

"Ritsu jahat!" Yui mengambek, tetapi hanya candaan. Saking serunya mereka mengobrol, tidak terasa sudah lelaki terakhir yang memperkenalkan dirinya didepan kelas.

"Namaku Kobayashi Ryuuma! _Yorosku onegaishimasu_!"

Seketika Yui ingat bahwa ia mengenalnya, tetapi hanya samar-samar.

Sementara itu, di kelas Mio, beberapa anak lelaki pun sedang mengenalkan dirinya. Salah satunya tidak asing lagi, yaitu..

"TADA! Namaku.. Minase Youtarou! Temanku disini Araya Keisuke! Kami adalah member dari klub-" Mulut Tarou pun ditutup oleh sebuah buku catatan, sehingga ia diam.

"Kau ini.. Pertama, aku dapat mengenalkan diri sendiri. Kedua, kau serius mau menyebarkan identitas kita?"

Seluruh kelas melihat Kei, tetapi ia segera membereskan posturnya dan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan formal.

"Namaku Araya Keisuke. _Yorosku onegaishimasu_."

Dan lagi-lagi, ia dapat mendengar bisikan-bisikan dari teman sekelasnya. Tentunya ia sangat terbiasa dengan bisikan tersebut. Rambut perak, mirip karakter di game, sok formal, dan lain-lain.. tetapi dia menghiraukannya.

Mio menatap wajah lelaki berambut perak itu. _Matanya jelas biru, dengan rambut perak yang seperti habis disapu angin. Tingginya sekitar 172 cm.. Tunggu, mengapa aku malah memperhatikannya?! _Ia pun segera memalingkan pandangan.

"Hei, bolehkah aku duduk di ujung?"

Mio menoleh kearah suaranya. Rupanya lelaki berambut perak itu- Keisuke- sudah berada di depannya, dan berbicara dengan suara sangat pelan.

"A-ah, boleh kok.."

"Tetapi kau sedang duduk di ujung."

Dan ya, Mio baru sadar bahwa tempat duduknya adalah di ujung. Ia pun membereskan barang dengan cepat dan pindah ke kursi kosong disebelahnya, terlalu malu untuk menatap wajah pemuda tersebut lagi.

"Aku bertaruh 10 juta dolar Mio sudah ada yang dekati," ujar Ritsu kepada Mio.

Ya, bel sepulang sekolah telah berbunyi, dan aktifitas klub pun dilaksanakan. Keempat perempuan itu sedang berkumpul di ruang klub musik ringan mereka, sambil mencicipi snack dan teh milik Mugi.

"K-kau harus membayarnya, Ritsu! A-aku tidak ada yang dekati, kok."

"Dari ekspresimu saja sudah ketahuan bohong, Mio-chan," sahut Mugi. Mio terdiam, terkalahkan.

"Y-ya sih, ada seseorang.. T-Tetapi itu tidak digolongkan sebagai 'mendekati'! Itu hanya kebetulan bertemu dan sekelas dengannya..."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Azunyan dimana?" tanya Yui.

Perempuan berambut twintails hitam bernama 'Azunyan'- atau aslinya Nakano Azusa- itu, sedang berjalan kearah ruangan musik. Tetapi..

BRAK! Tubuh kecil Azusa menabrak sesuatu- atau seseorang.

"Ouch.. Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sebuah tangan menarik tubuh Azusa yang terjatuh. Tangan yang besar, hangat, dan kuat.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa.." Azusa yang kebingungan dan masih memejamkan matanya pun berusaha bangun, dibantu tangan tersebut.

"Gomen, aku tidak melihat jalan. Kau tidak terluka, kan?"

Azusa membuka matanya, dan yang ada dihadapannya adalah seorang lelaki tinggi, berambut coklat. Ia memakai syal berwarna merah yang agak compang-camping. Mukanya memerah melihat laki-laki dihadapannya membantunya berdiri.

"Arigatou nee.."

"Doitashimashite. Namaku Kobayashi Ryuuma, kelas 2-A. _Yorosku."_

"N-namaku Nakano Azusa, dan sepertinya kau senpai-ku."

"Kau di kelas 1, kalau begitu?"

"Y-ya.."

"Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu lagi, Azusa-chan." Ryuu pun berjalan pergi, menuruni tangga. Azusa terpaku di tempat, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tepatnya mungkin gadis itu telah jatuh cinta dalam pandangan pertama.

TOK TOK TOK.

"Azunyannn!" Yui berlari dan melompat, memeluk Azusa yang baru masuk ruangan klub.

"Y-Yui-senpai."

"Azunyan? Kau tidak biasanya lesu begini.. Bergembiralah sedikit seperti biasanya!" Yui menepuk bahu kouhai-nya itu dengan semangat, berharap bahwa ia dapat menularkan energi kepada Azusa.

"A-aku.. aku gak apa-apa kok."

Azusa hanya bisa berbohong, dia tahu hatinya berdebar-debar dan mukanya panas.

Sementara itu, tiga lelaki sedang berjalan kearah toko kesayangan mereka.

"Ah, Tarou! Ryuu! Kei! Bagaimana hari pertama kalian?" Tsuka yang sedang bersih-bersih pun menyambut kepulangan mereka.

"Tidak ada yang begitu mengasyikkan," balas Tarou. Ia juga tidak biasanya lesu.

"B-bagaimana kalian berdua?" tanya Satou yang sedang membetulkan gitar bass milik Kei.

"...entahlah," jawab mereka bersamaan.

Tidak diragukan lagi bahwa  
Hari ini terjadi beberapa pertemuan yang merubah segalanya untuk kedepan.

**_-to be continued-_**

* * *

Crap, endingnya maksa abis -"

Tetep deh, gimana? Akhirnya ada Mio-chan x3 Oia, pertemuan belom tuntas. Di chapter berikutnya bakal diabisin, plus akan dimulai story masing-masing individu instead of langsung semuanya, repot xD

Btw * yang saya taruh diatas... Emm, harusnya Mio-chan belum dapet fans club pada waktu ini- waktu Azunyan masih kelas 1, tapi saya alter sedikit, namanya fanfic ya boleh kan xD

As always, rate and review please! Maybe i'll read and review your stories too (maybe)

That's all, saya capek banget ._.v Kdramon out!~


End file.
